The Crossover
by SinisterShadows0930
Summary: When Artemis Entreri and Jarlaxle Baenre accept a bounty to find and kill the wizard Jax the Great, some strange occurrences happen. Jax has dabbled in magics unknown to the people of Faerun, and when Entreri and Jaraxle find themselves in the land of Cyrodiil, it's up to the mage Emmy Dove to help the duo find their quarry. Artemis/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Do you have the healing potions?" Jarlaxle Baenre asked his companion. He turned around, his multi-color shifting cloak twirling around him. The drow wore clothing that would be considered appalling to the normal eye, however, his attire was not as he normally wore. In fact, the only two things he still had on that were part of his usual getup were the cloak and his hat. Yes, that purple, floppy, feathered hat-one that was a bit too wide for his small, yet muscular, frame. Instead, he wore simple brown, leather pants, a white shirt with loose sleeves that was untied so his well-defined chest was shown, black riding boots, and about a ton of jewelry. Under that wide-brimmed hat, Jarlaxle, unusual for a drow, had a shaved head.

Artemis Entreri, Jarlaxle's companion, turned to look at the silly, yet dangerous, drow. His face was twisted into a permanent scowl, and his eyes were naturally narrowed. Unlike his gaudy companion, he wore simpler clothing. Black leather pants, a dark grey shirt, an armored vest, and a black cloak was what the assassin was donned in. His hair was shoulder length, black, and had a slight wave to it. It was neither soft nor rough, but was well maintained. His trimmed goatee, also black, stood out against his tanned skin, tanned from both his heritage and the strong sun.

"Yes." The assassin was never someone who used many words. He turned away from his companion, and looked into his traveling pack. He was currently looking through the inventory they had managed to collect over the past few tendays. The traveling pair, who had taken to mostly bounty hunting, had managed to find some interesting items in their travels and while they were on the job. Some of which included a magic pair of dice that would always land on the die that the user wanted, a small sculpture of a frog that, when activated, spirted acid, and a pair of silk gloves. The latter wasn't anything special, only something Jarlaxle thought was pretty. Jarlaxle also had the intentions of enchanting it later on, so it would have a more practical use.

"Well, my friend, I would imagine we are doing well, no? Look around us," Jarlaxle, with arms wide, spun around in an exaggerated fashion to show the larger than average inn room they were staying in. "If we weren't on the road, we would be swimming in all the luxuries one could imagine! Something you can use well of, I'm afraid." Jarlaxle turned to his companion with a wide grin.

"I am not in need of petty, materialistic things. You would do well without them." The assassin grumbled as he glanced over at his friend. Artemis Entreri wasn't known for expensive luxuries, in fact, he didn't enjoy them. Too much comfort will lower your guard-something Entreri always believed in. Luxury, too much coin-all that changes a person, and Artemis believed for the worst.

"Ah, of course." Jarlaxle shook his head as he sat down on one of the beds in the room. "Artemis Entreri, the dullest of men. Loosen up, would you! A little comfort shan't hurt. Artemis Entreri is his own man, after all." Jalaxle watched with amusement was Artemis' frown deepened. Without blinking, he shoved the last of the items he removed from his pack. Closing it up, he picked up and rested his pack at the end of his bed. He picked up his unique dagger-the Jeweled Dagger, as it was commonly called-and sat on a chair over by the roaring fireplace. He then began to sharpen his prized weapon.

'_Damn the drow,' _the thought, '_does his babbling ever cease?'_

"Maybe instead of talk of comfort, we should comment on how much less ridiculous you look." Artemis glanced up at Jarlaxle, who was now laying down on his claimed bed, then returned his attention to the sharpening of his blade. "You managed to shake off the vest and tight pants. Even if it was for going undercover, this look far better suits you than that cloak and ugly hat." Artemis' voice was deep and fine.

"And boring! Oh Artemis, how you wound me! I look simply boring-much like you-in this getup. If we weren't about to retire, I would change back into my usual clothing. But let us move on from such offensive conversation. Perhaps we should talk about the healing potions." Jarlaxle sat up on the bed. He stood and walked over to his pack, which rested at the foot of his bed. "The wizard will likely have methods to get past our enchantments, as powerful as they are. We are surely going to need the stronger potions, did you get those?" Jarlaxle opened his pack and dug around in it. He took some items out of the pack and set them to the side, in order to get them out of the way. Digging through his pack, he took out a white, silk shirt and dark purple, wool pants. He set them on the bed.

"I took great care in obtaining what we needed." Artemis twirled the dagger in his hand, watching as the jewels caught the light and reflected them beautify. "If we succeed the way we plan, we won't need them."

Oh, how Artemis disliked wizards. They were usually weak and feeble, something that stood against Artemis' strength and dexterity. Artemis, satisfied with the sharpness of his magical blade, put it into its sheath. He stood from his place from the fire, taking to Jarlaxle's fashion, and digging through his pack for night clothing.

"Oh, I intend to succeed, but having the potions won't hurt. Besides," Jarlaxle stripped himself of the shirt and pants, leaving him in his underwear. "We can always use them in the future. It's more practical to have them." He looked over to the changing Entreri. Jarlaxle quickly put his clothing on. He walked over and sat on his bed. The battle with the wizard would be interesting, he thought. The wizard, Jax the Great, was experimenting with unusual magics. Jarlaxle heard a bit of what these magics were from his employers-the ones who they accepted the bounty from. He didn't want to believe some of the magic this man was conjuring, it had been nothing like he'd ever seen before. Yet, multiple people claimed the same thing-the wizard was able to conjure up strange beasts. And these were no animals, they were men. Men of red skin and strange, pointed, red and black armor. They spoke in deep guttural voices in a language his employer didn't understand.

"Concerning the wizard," Jarlaxle looked up to see that Artemis finished getting dressed in loose, black pants and a short-sleeved, white shirt. Artemis didn't bother looking over at the drow. "You heard of the tales they were telling us about this man?" Artemis ran a hand tiredly down his face.

"Yes. Red men." Artemis moved to his pack to take out his brush. "Conjured up red men. I'm sure they aren't tielfings, otherwise they would have mentioned they're tieflings. So, they are something they have never seen or heard of." Artemis deduced.

"Possibly. I am half tempted to summon Kimmuriel so he can look into the matter." Jarlaxle smiled at Artemis' expression. The Calishite _hated _the Psion. Kimmuriel Oblodra was the embodiment of everything he hated about the drow. And Artemis knew that hatred went both ways. Kimmuriel, much like any other drow, hated humans, or anything simply other than drow. Artemis, with a deep scowl, glanced over at Jarlaxle.

"Bringing him into the matter would hardly help-he would just get in the way." Artemis ran the brush through his hair, making sure to get the day's knots out. "I doubt he would know anything about the red men, either."

"I doubt that he would, but that's not the purpose he would serve. I would have him _find out _about the red men!" Jarlaxle took his hat and cloak off, folding the cloak and setting it down on the chest at the foot of the bed, then sat his hat atop his cloak. Artemis didn't respond to his companion. He put the brush away into his pack, and sat back down onto his bed. He looked over at Jarlaxle with a raised brow. Artemis took his dagger and his sword, Charon's Claw, under his pillow, in easy reach.

"Do what you will." He simply said. Artemis looked over at Jarlaxle from his bed with a light frown. Jarlaxle was giving him that look again, he never liked where that look lead to.

"Now, off with this serious talk. Don't think that I didn't see you flirting with that server girl. It was simply appalling." Jarlaxle frowned. "You should follow my lead when interacting with a female. Smile-don't frown. Be nice-not like you. Compliment her, even where compliments aren't due. Nothing like you were doing." Artemis' light frown turned into a cold glare.

"What I was doing is none of your business." Artemis blew out his candle and turned away from Jarlaxle without another word. Jarlaxle looked at Artemis' back with a smile. One of these days, he would get Artemis a girl. He needed one, whether he knew it-or wanted to accept it-or not. And Jarlaxle was going to be the one who would set it up, whether Artemis liked it or not. Jarlaxle, with those final thoughts in mind, closed his eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Artemis was the first to wake, as he usually was. Without wasting any time, he was dressed in his usual armor with his weapons on his hips. He had left to go downstairs of the inn to obtain some breakfast. The inn was nothing too fancy, nor was it anything sketchy-much like the usual places Artemis was used to staying in. The inn had wooden walls, wooden floors, had various decorations of mounted heads, and bore the typical architecture of Waterdeep. There weren't many people up and in the main room of the inn, as it was still early. Artemis preferred for it to be this way. He didn't like being around too many people. He preferred solitude. Artemis sat at one of the tables of the inn, one in the corner. He sat there with his arms crossed as he waited for one of the serving girls to come and take his order. He glanced over at the various ones that were working. There were two-a blonde and red head. The blonde was slim, short, and had a merry smile, while the other one had a curvier body, was taller than Artemis, and had a more neutral face. The previous night, Artemis had tried his best with the red head, who he learned her name was Sally. He never was good with women. He scoffed. Artemis Entreri needed no woman. He didn't need anyone. Sally looked over in Artemis' direction. Her face lit up with a smile as she made her way over to him.

"Hello again, what can I getcha?" Sally spoke with a soft, but enthusiastic voice. Artemis looked up at her, as he gave her a small smile-something he never did.

"Eggs, sausage, and a honey ale." Artemis cursed himself. "And your hair looks…nice today." Women like their hair being complimented, right? Sally gave out a light laugh as her face was met with a happy blush. She wrote down Artemis' order with a smile.

"Why, thank you. I bet you say that to all the ladies." Damn, Artemis cursed, she was making small talk.

"No." Artemis looked up at her with a blank face. He felt like a fool, and he refused to smile. Sally gave a small smile to him. She could tell that Artemis was uncomfortable, so she walked away with his order.

Artemis sighed. He thanked the gods that Jarlaxle wasn't there to witness that whole ordeal. Artemis then allowed himself to frown once again. What was he doing? If he needed a woman to be intimate with, he would go to a brothel. He acted as if Artemis was looking for love, and Artemis needed love, nor wanted it, from anyone.

After a few minutes, Jarlaxle came down the stairs, fully dressed with his cloak, hat, revealing vest, and usual tight pants. Artemis sighed, never knowing how the drow dressed like that. Jarlaxle's jewelry made noise (at his will, as they were enchanted) as he walked down to the table Artemis was sitting at. He gave him a large smile as he looked around the room. Artemis narrowed his eyes as Jarlaxle saw the girl that Entreri was "flirting" with. He knew Jarlaxle was up to something, and he didn't like what that was. Artemis looked over at Sally. She was currently talking with one of the other patrons at the bar. They were exchanging many smiles. The man who she was talking with lightly touched her arm, and she blushed brightly. Artemis couldn't see his face from his position, but he had a strong body-something desirable for a female. Artemis didn't care, though. He knew this girl, Sally, wasn't someone he would care for. Artemis doubted that he could care about anyone, and no one could care about him-just the way he wanted it.

"It looks like you missed your chance, my friend." Jarlaxle commented as he watched Sally. Artemis sent a dirty look to Jarlaxle. "A shame. But there are many more ladies out there, my friend. Better ones, ones that would suit Artemis Entreri. Strong women who could break your heart as easily as they could win it." Jarlaxle turned to Artemis with a smirk.

"Now, I doubt that." Artemis deadpanned. "I am in no need of a woman. Now, if you want to handle your lack of women, I suggest you do not take it out on me." Artemis jabbed at his partner.

Jarlaxle feigned hurt as he placed a hand on his chest and frowned at Artemis.

"Now that was uncalled for." Jaraxle then leaned forward to the assassin. "I'm afraid my traveling with you has left me empty handed," Jaraxle said referencing his lack of women. "Perhaps, before we kill Jax, I should indulge myself." Jarlaxle looked around the room to see if there was any woman that would catch his fancy. Seeing none-in fact, the only women were the serving girls-Jarlaxle sighed to himself. Soon, he reasoned.

Not too long after that, Sally came to the table with Artemis' food. She gave him a polite smile as she set it down before him. Jarlaxle leaned forward, catching her attention.

"I'll have the same, dear." Jarlaxle winked at her. The woman, surprised that a drow was flirting with her-a handsome one, I might add-and she just blushed, something she was prone to. She smiled at him and returned with a flirtatious smile in return. When she left, Artemis nearly groaned. It was the beginning of the day, and he was already done with it.

"I suppose we should be talking about our plan." Jarlaxle leaned back into his chair. "The wizard will be using strange, unexpected magic. Normally, we would be able to protect ourselves against it, but I'm afraid that will simply not be so." Jarlaxle started to play with a bracelet on his wrist. "We might actually need the healing potions."

"Yes, you've gone on about them quite enough." Entreri sassed. Jarlaxle looked up at his companion with a smirk.

"Come now, I mean it. One of us may be injured. But," Jarlaxle took a wand out of the dimensional pocket of his cloak. "I am well equipped." Entreri, with his time the drow, hadn't seen this particular wand before. He raised his brow and urged him to continue. "This wand has the potential to break past enchantments. However, it would also will affect ours as well. Everything magical would be on a pause for a short amount of time." Jarlaxle smirked to himself, thinking his ploy was rather brilliant. Artemis nodded, but he had a problem with the situation.

"Our magical items would be interrupted. That would leave us vulnerable, even after we defeat the wizard." Entreri pointed out. "How long does it last?"

"Precisely one hour." Jarlaxle put the wand away, back into his pocket. "If we cast it as soon as we get upon the wizard, we wouldn't have a hard time defeating him. He will most likely be weak, not skilled with a sword. It will be simple. Alas," Jarlaxle leaned back with a shrug. "If we were to run into anything on our way back, our defenses would not work. While I do not doubt we would be able to fend for ourselves, it would put us at a disadvantage. Especially against other magical items."

At this point, Sally retuned with Jarlaxle's food. She placed it down with a smile, as Jarlaxle gave her a wooing wink. Sally giggled as she stepped away, looking to the other patrons.

"Any who would come across our blades will end up dead." Artemis deadpanned. "The wand will only work to our advantage." Artemis took a sip of his ale.

"There is another matter," Jarlaxle told Entreri. "The wand will only work once, after that, it is completely useless." Jarlaxle started to dig into his breakfast.

"Then we'd best make the use worth something." Artemis grumbled into his cup.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was during the early evening when the duo tracked down the wizard to a cave an hour outside of Waterdeep. It was rather hidden, surrounded with various foliage to hide its location. Artemis and Jarlaxle rode in on horses, but made sure to keep them a few hundred feet away from the entrance of the cave. Artemis looked to the sky, seeing the golden color of the setting sun. Artemis had his cloak hood up, obscuring his features. He looked to Jarlaxle, who shared his gaze.

"I presume we will use stealth to approach?" Jarlaxle inquired to his hooded companion. Entreri looked at him with a sarcastic look.

"No, we are going to run in there blundering like fools." His deep voice had an edge to it. Jarlaxle silently chuckled at his companion. Oh, how he never ceased to amuse him. The two creeped forward soundlessly. They were the shadows of the trees around them, silent and looming. The mercenaries took their weapons out, prepared for combat. Jarlaxle took the lead, wand in hand. They edged on closer to the cavern. It was hard to see the entrance, but with the perceptive eyes of the two, they managed to see through the natural disguise that was set in place. The entrance of the cave, past the vines and foliage, was dark. Artemis, who was human, had a hard time looking through past the dim light, but Jarlaxle with his eloquent dark vision could see beautifully.

"Keep behind me." Jarlaxle whispered to Artemis. As they traveled deeper into the cave, Artemis had to use his acute hearing to hear where Jarlaxle was, and that was difficult, due to the magically muffled boots. Jarlaxle, for Artemis' sake, moved slowly. Artemis kept right on his trail, so close, that Artemis could feel his body heat. They went on like this as they went deeper into the cave. It took some time, as they had to move slowly, due to Artemis' lack of sight.

As time passed, Jarlaxle and Artemis saw a light as they rounded a curve. It was a few hundred feet away, but was of a medium lighting. The light was flickering, so it was due to candles. With the lighting, Artemis could see down the cave enough that he didn't have to rely on Jarlaxle. Their pace quickened, and they made it to the edge of the new room. Artemis and Jarlaxle looked between each other with a nod. They were ready. Artemis took the lead as they crept into the room. It was then they saw it. The room had five of these "red men" the duo were warned about. They were unlike anything Artemis or Jarlaxle had ever seen before. They had harsh, sharp faces with a despicable glower. They were all tall, and sure enough, their armor was red, spikey, and oddly enough, faintly glowing. The five creatures in the room were circled around a human male. The man was adorned in light blue robes that circled around him when he moved. His face was clean of facial hair and he was bald. The only hair he had, much like Jarlaxle, was on his eyebrows. The man had a strong jaw, thin lips, and dark eyes. He was tall-taller than both Jarlaxle and Artemis, standing around six foot. Artemis and Jarlaxle observed the scene before them.

"We have done what you wanted, mortal." One of the red men had stated. His voice was beyond any voice the two had heard before. It was unhuman, beast-like, almost as if it were altered to sound unnatural. "But do not mistake our aid as alliance. You have served our Master well." The two looked between each other. Master? They both questioned.

"Of course." The wizard, Jax the Great, had commented. "He has been too kind to me. But know that our lord has given you to me. You are to serve me until you find yourself thrown back into your world." Jax walked forth to the red man, who seemed to be the leader of the bunch. His armor was the largest and the spikiest, after all.

"We agreed to serve you." The guttural man began. "…For now. Until our lord has no more use to you. And beware, mortal, that time is near. You haven't made any progress in this plane. Once he is done with your world, he will move here. You have done nothing to progress that." The red man's voice was deep as growled in the face of Jax.

With a snarl, Jax threw a small bolt of lightning at the face of the red man. He let out a yelp of pain as he instinctually reached for his sword. Jax looked to the others with a warning look. They all stood there, their sneers never changing.

"You will hold your tongue! You may be immortal, but I can still make your endless years of existence be that of pain and suffering. I can do that even when you return to your realm. I am the champion of Dagon, and you will do my bidding!"

Artemis and Jarlaxle turned to each other with a serious and questioning look.

"For now, you will return to your plane of existence until I call upon you again. I must return." With a wave of his hand, the five red men disappeared in a fog of black smoke. Jax still had a deep sneer on his face. He walked over to a book that was mounted on a pedestal. Artemis and Jarlaxle looked to each other with a nod. It was time to strike. Artemis and Jaraxle quickly moved across the room, but something was not right. Artemis felt a wave of magical energy pass through him. He narrowed his eyes at the wizard, but it was too late. Jax the Great turned to the two with a large smirk. He flicked his wrist as dark blue energy began to fill the room. Jarlaxle moved with the wand, but the dark energy surrounded it. The wand had not activated in time. The two felt a wave of dizziness as their vision began to fade.

**XXXXXXXXX**

With a jolt, the assassin sprang up, Charon's Claw in hand. The room he was in was lit by magical orbs. It was filled to the brim with bookshelves containing books of various sizes and colors. The room was small, as the bookcases filled up most of the walls of the room. The only walls that weren't covered held the door and the only window in the room, which indicated it was day due to the light shining through it. There was a small, circular table with a single chair in the room. The table held a bowl of various fruits, and a goblet of water. The floor also contained a pelt rug over the wooden floor. Artemis was currently standing on the bed in a readied stance. His eyes were narrowed as he got off the bed, still in the fighting position.

Artemis moved to the window, looking outside to try and set a sense of where he was. Looking out, he could tell he was on the second floor of a building. He was also in a city-one he didn't recognize by the architecture, which consisted of light grey stone bricks and cobble stone roads, and light grey colored buildings around him. He saw a few people walk past. All of them were human. He thought of the various cities in Faeun that could possibly fit the description of where he was, but none came to mind. None had this architecture.

Artemis heard the doorknob turn. He immediately sprang to the far wall, so that he was not immediately in view of the open door. The door opened all the way, and he heard someone walk in. He waited for the person to be a few steps in when he pounced. He gripped the shoulder length hair of the person-who was female-and held Charon's Claw to her neck. The woman tensed up in shock, yet made no sound.

"Where am I?" Artemis' voice was firm and deep, yet held his usual calmness. That deadly calmness.

"If you remove your blade form my neck, I will show you. Your companion and I are expecting you." The woman attempted to turn her head, but Artemis gripped her hair tighter so that she would stay in place. "Come now, put that away. I'm sure you have many questions, and I will be happy to answer them. Join me in the kitchen with Jarlaxle." Artemis' eyes narrowed. He didn't trust her, but, reluctantly, he let go of her. He woman took a step forward, then turned to face him. Her face had the angular features of an elf, yet she was not one. Her eyes were large and hazel. Her nose had a soft slope to it, and ended with a soft point. Her lips were full and a light pink, and her shoulder length hair was a dark brown. Her skin was also very pale, yet it harbored a few freckles along the tops of her checks and bridge of her nose.

"Right this way, and please, put the sword away." She gave him a small smile and walked out the door. The woman didn't bother to fix her now messy hair. Artemis did not sheath his weapon, but did cautiously follow her. The door lead to a hallway with two other doors. He analyzed the hallway. The walls were that light grey stone, and the floor wooden, the same as the room he woke up in. The woman lead him down the stairs. As soon as they were down, the house opened up to be quite spacious. The architecture was the same, and the style of furniture was as well. In fact, the house was well furnished, having a fireplace, a few couches, chairs, more bookcases, a kitchen, another hallway leading elsewhere, and a living room. And in that living room, on the couch in front of the fire place, sat Jarlaxle with a beverage in his hands.

As he saw Artemis enter the room, he beamed. He gave him a merry wave as he took a sip from the goblet in his hand.

"Welcome, my friend. It's about time you woke." Jarlaxle set the cup on the coffee table in front of him and stood, walking over to the two.

"Emmy here has been very hospitable." He placed a hand on the arm of Emmy. She smiled at up at Jarlaxle, as he was a few inches taller than her. Emmy looked over to Artemis, who had a firm frown on his face. His gaze lingered over Emmy for a moment, before he put his sword away.

"Now, that you're here, I suspect you have many questions. But before any of that, Artemis, may I get you anything?" She asked him sweetly. Artemis glared at her harshly. Emmy didn't blink, nor did her expression change.

"Entreri." Emmy tilted her head at him.

"Entreri, can I get you anything?" Artemis didn't trust this girl.

"No." He walked past her so he could get a better look of the room, and inspect everything.

"Very well then." She walked over to the fireplace. She took the fire poker and began to move around the logs. Without looking at them, she addressed them.

"Sit down or stand, do what you wish. Oh, boy, this will be a long one."


	2. Chapter2

Artemis did not sit down. He narrowed his eyes at the woman standing before him. Artemis didn't trust her, not one bit. It was understandable, as well. He was in an unknown place, with an unknown style. One moment he was about to kill the wizard he had been hired to kill, the next he was sleeping on a stranger's bed. For all he knew, this girl, Emmy, could be Jax in disguise. It could all be a trap. It was a trap Artemis wouldn't be caught in.

Jarlaxle on the other hand, goblet in hand, walked over to the couch and took a seat. He laid his arm over the back of the couch, and took a sip of his drink. Of course, Jarlaxle didn't entirely trust this girl. Why should he? Should you trust someone because they are hospitable? No, Jarlaxle reasoned. He didn't know what went on in the mind of Emmy Dove, and that was something he could not forget. She was unknown to him, and he would be foolish to let his guard down. But, for the meantime, he would enjoy what this girl had to offer.

Emmy stopped poking the fire. She turned her head to regard her guests. With a small frown she looked between the mercenaries.

"Well, first off, do you know where you are?" Jarlaxle looked back to Artemis with a single brow raised. Artemis coolly looked back at him, offering no real expression.

"No," Jarlaxle turned back to Emmy. "I am not familiar with this architecture. Where in Faerun are we?" Jarlaxle gasped. "Or are we even in Faerun? Perhaps we have come to Kara-Tur, or-"

"I assure you, we are in none of those places." Emmy said with an amused voice. Artemis didn't like the way she said that. He only narrowed his eyes further. This girl was trouble, he was sure of it.

"We aren't in Faerun, Toril, Kara-Tur, or even the Material Plane. This is an entirely different plane of existence. One I highly doubt you would be familiar with."

"Nonsense. I have been in many planes of existence. None even begin to meet the looks of this place. The only place this could be, dear Emmy, is Toril." Jarlaxle bore a confused expression.

"There are few who know about this plane of existence that come from yours, and that goes the other way around. This is Mundas. A plane similar to The Material Plane, yet very different. The wizard, Jax the Great, is from this plane. He is a Breton-much like me-and he is a cultist." Emmy paused to make sure her audience was following. Jarlaxle had a skeptical expression while Artemis remained neutral. She continued.

"He, amongst various others, worship the Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon, Lord of Destruction. He is a high ranking follower, one that has the potential to change the outcome of the war." Emmy now had slightly distressed look on her face, though she was trying to hide it.

"War?" Artemis finally chimed in. Emmy's gaze reached Artemis' cold eyes.

"This world-no, all of existence, is in danger."

Jarlaxle leaned forward, now throughly intrigued.

"What power does this 'Daedric Prince' have? And what is a Daedric Prince?"

"A Daedric Prince is the opposite of the Nine Divines, who are the gods of this world. The Daedric Princes were part of the original creation of Mundas. During the creation of Nirn, this planet, they decided not to give any power to create it. They are the Daedra, the elven word for non-ancestor, while the Divines are the Aedra, the ancestors. The Daedric Princes don't have a moral code, but we perceive them as evil, due to their manipulation and meddling of mortals. And Mehrunes definitely is evil.

"As for power, the Daedric Princes have the power of a god, as well as the following of one. As crazy as it sounds, all of creation is at war with a god. An evil, manipulative, cunning, and destructive god." Emmy was now glowering at the floor.

The two were silent. At war with a god? How could that be?

"And these Nine Divines? Where are your gods?" Jarlaxle inquired. It was then when Emmy was full-on glaring at the floor.

"The gods never cared about us. Why would they help us now?" Her expression calmed as she looked up at Jarlaxle.

"We're on our own. But all hope hasn't been lost. Not yet, at least." Emmy took another step to the mercenaries. "I am working to help stop Dagon. We start with Jax. Every minute he is alive he is a danger to all of us. We kill him."

"We?" Artemis, as intrigued as he was, had nothing to do with this situation.

"Yes, we. If I had left you where you spawned here, you two would be dead. You owe me." Emmy crosses her arms. "And if that wasn't enough, what do you think will happen when Dagon is done with this world? If he was the capability to capture a world that has knowledge of Daedric Princes, what do you think will happen to your world? You would be crushed. He would dominate us both.

"However, you stand a fighting chance if you help me find and kill the wizard Jax. Do that, and you so much as fulfill the cost of me helping you survive. Normally, I wouldn't ask for anything, but I'm afraid I need to take such a drastic measure to ensure that this world-that all worlds-survive."

Artemis pursed his lips.

"Emmy, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to speak with my associate privately." Jarlaxle had stood up from the couch. Emmy looked between him and Artemis.

"Alright. I'll be in the kitchen." With one final look at Artemis, she left them. Once she was out of ear shot, Jarlaxle turned to Artemis.

"It seems we both seek the same prey." Jarlaxle brought a hand to his chin. "It seems we are in a world not familiar to us. We will need every advantage we can get." Jarlaxle smirked at Artemis. "What was it you said? 'A battle ensured is one where you know the battleground?'"

Artemis sighed. He knew Jarlaxle was right-oh, how he always was! With the help of Emmy, they would be sure to be able to kill the wizard. Then there was the matter of getting back to their world. Currently, they were stranded with no way home. They had to do what they could to get back.

"Once Jax the Great breathes no more, we will return to Toril." Artemis crossed his arms as he started to walk towards the kitchen.

Artemis scowled. He wasn't a hero, nor did he want to be. Artemis Entreri was a master assassin, a cold-blooded, ruthless killer who killed for coin. Of course, he now worked as a bounty hunter. In a way, bounty hunters could work for good. Artemis cursed that logic, he wanted no part with the recognition of a hero. He would not become Drizzt. However, Artemis had his hands bound. He didn't know the area, he didn't know the people, the races of this world, or even how to find Jax the Great. Worst of all, he had to work with this girl. What part did she have in all of this? She didn't look too strong, but Artemis knew that appearances lie. She could be a formable fighter, for all he knew. Who was Emmy Dove? Artemis had a hard read on her. She apparently was a Breton, a race of human, perhaps? She doesn't have the ears of an elf, but the face of one. Artemis sighed. This was going to be a long mission.

When the two reached the kitchen, Emmy was washing some dishes. Due to Jarlaxle's enchanted boots, she heard them coming. With a glance behind her, she set the dishes in her hand in the sink and washed her soapy hands. She then dried them on a rag. She turned to face the two. She placed her hands on her hips.

"We have decided that we will aid you in your quest." Jarlaxle said with a smile. He took a few steps to Emmy.

"Good. I was hoping I wouldn't have to force you into it." Emmy jokingly said with a chuckle.

"Such attempts would utterly fail. To do so, would result being at the end of my blade." Artemis said sourly. Emmy sent Artemis a small smile. It was the type of smile that knew something-a knowing smile. Yet, there was something more to it. It was sinister in nature. It highly contrasted against Emmy's gentle and warm features.

"Oh I'm sure, Mister Entreri." Emmy spoke in a cryptic voice. Artemis narrowed his eyes. "Regardless," Emmy continued. "There are a few things I should go over with you before we continue." She turned to Jarlaxle. "There are no drow here. Instead, the dark elves are referred to as Dunmer. They don't quite have the reputation that drow do. They have some similarities, however. Your race will not bring any unwanted attention by the general masses. I'm sure there are some Nords that will not be pleased to see an elf, but what can you do?" Emmy shrugged. "It's the way it is."

She turned to Artemis. "As for you, you will not bring any trouble with your race at all. You would be referred to as Redguard. They have similarities to the Calishites. As long as we keep our heads low and stay out of trouble, we shouldn't receive any from the general masses. I cannot guarantee we won't from the Daedra, however." Emmy brought her hand to her chin with a small smirk.

"Everything is trouble with the drow." Artemis said bitterly taking a glance at Jarlaxle. Jarlaxle only laughed.

"What can I say, I live the life of excitement!" Jarlaxle tossed a smirk to Emmy.

"Well, we should start as soon as possible." She took a few steps to the other hallway. "Your magical items should work. However, I will have a supply of useful trinkets for the road. Give me but a moment." Emmy smoothed out her dress as she started down the hallway.

Now that the two mercenaries were alone, they started to talk business.

"This place..." Jarlaxle trailed off. "Should we establish a keen connection with this plane, I see many opportunities for profit!" Jarlaxle placed his hands on his hips. "We could establish trade routes, make allies, offer our services-"

"Careful now-the last time you thought of profit with foreign lands didn't end well. Or have you already forgotten?" Artemis spoke with a smirk.

"How could I forget." Jarlaxle said bitterly. "It was only a few months ago, after all."

"Besides," Artemis crossed his arms. "The Oblodran now runs Bregan D'aerthe. You should let him deal with profit for the guild."

"Yes, but I still have overall authority." Jarlaxle shrugged. "Kimmuriel would listen to me, he'll do anything I say. But, you are right, as you usually are." Jarlaxle let out a dramatic sigh.

Both of the mercenaries turned to the sound of an open door. Both of their eyebrows raised at the sight of Emmy. Emmy was wearing a mahogany colored dress with long sleeves. It was rather plain. But now, Emmy wore brown, studded leather armor, lined with blue silk. She had a short sword strapped to her hip. Strangely enough, the sword was glowing. It had an orb of light embedded within the cross guard of the sword. The light transitioned between a light blue, red, and purple. She had a large pack attached to her back, which presumably held the trinkets she said she was carrying. Her hair also was tied back into a knot.

"Now that I am geared up, we can depart." She have them an enthusiastic smile.

"You say we shouldn't gather attention, yet your sword is of interest. Many thieves will attempt to steal it, and many rogues may kill you for it." Artemis took a step forward and eyes Emmy up and down.

"They may try to steal my sword-or any of my possessions-but they shall fail. I assure you." Emmy have them that same, cold smile. "Besides," Emmy took a few steps forward until she was within arms reach of the two. "I have two strong, handsome men to keep me safe. You wouldn't let anything happen to me, would you?" Emmy gave Artemis a teasing smile.

"I will if you continue to say things like that." Artemis deadpanned.

Jarlaxle only let out a laugh and put his arm around Emmy's shoulders, walking with her to the door.

"Oh, ignore him. Of course we'll keep you safe. Now, continue about how handsome I am!"


End file.
